wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Movie
"The Wiggles Movie" is The Wiggles feature film presented by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Gladasaurus Produtions. The Wiggles shirts now have logos on them with also there belt buckles have their logo, Wiggles World has a different layout especially for the movie, Murray plays a guitar that has stars on it, The Big Red Car was redesigned and even Dorothy, Wags and Henry get updated costumes and faces. Wags now has the letter "W" on his chest. In it, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur. Meanwhile, Dorothy is sad becuase she thinks everyone has forgotten her birthday along with her new friend Wally the Great. But they're all planning a surprise party for her that they're performing at the circus that night. The film was re-released in the United States in 2003, under the title "The Wiggles Magical Adventure". Release Dates Australia *'Theatrical Release': December 18, 1997 *'Video': June 20, 1998 *'DVD': November 12, 2003 America *'Theatrical Release': December 11, 2002 *'Video & DVD': February 4, 2003 United Kingdom *'Theatrical Release': December 10, 2001 *'Video & DVD': September 6, 2002 UK *'Theatrical Release': December 20, 2000 *'Video & DVD': April 2, 2001 Plot Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burrdge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Meanwhile, children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg Page, guitarists Anthony Field and Murray Cook and pianist Jeff Fatt, are performing a concert at a nearby school. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal and Mr Mufflin (Jeff Bennet), the grouchy yet often playful teacher, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle to wake up Jeff before the show, causing him to act extremely silly. Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. After seeing Henry the Octopus and his Underwater Big Band, they happen upon Brrrrrrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse where they ace a test given to them by their their talking door, mix up their shirts, have a flashback of the first time The Wiggles celebrated Dorothy's birthday and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp(Dorothy's favorite dance). Meanwhile, The wand is broken to bits after an accident with Wags the Dog and his pups. During the adventures that they have, their friendship grows more and more. When they visit Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, a crew member falls in the water and Wally saves him and is rewarded a badge with a mini feathersword planted on it. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimber the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Meanwhile, the Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her birthday.. Songs #Fanboy and Chum Chum Theme Song #Hey There Wally #Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me #Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Quack Quack #Rockin and Rollin Sea #Boom Boom #Mrs. Bingle's Theme #Tap Wags #Wheels #Ballerina, Ballerina #Hot Potato #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Hot Potato - Young Wiggles #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I'm a Cow #Nya Nya Nya #Let's Have a Party #Wiggly Medley Cast ''The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends and Fanboy and Chum Chum Friends *David Hornsby - Fanboy *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Tony Harvey - Wally the Great *Jamie Kennedy - Kyle *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Donna Halloran - Henry the Octopus *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword & Wags the Dog *Paul Field - Wags the Dog (Circus screen) *Joanne Samuel - Mrs. Bingle *Jeff Bennet - Mr. Mufflin *Dyana Lui - Yo Magic Club *Norry Constantian - Cecil the Magic Club President *Dale Burridge - Roland the Remarkable *Mic Conway - Jimbo the Juggler *Steve Tompkins - Janitor Poopatine Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice & Baby Dorothy's Vocie *'Mic Conway''' - Wags' Vocie *'Jeff Bennet' - Henry's Voice *'Paul Paddick' - Mexican Iguanas *'Paul Field' - Jacques the Shark ''Mrs. Bingle and Mr. Mufflin's Class Students *Bradley Benson *Shanna Curry *Any Dunbar *Clare Field *Cassandra Halloran *Sophie Hendrix *Madeline Hurley *Caitlin Mollica *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Anthony Silvestrini *Meaghan Woodhouse - Little Girl with Glasses *Eric Robbles - Chris Chuggy *Candi Milo - Lupe *Wyatt Cenac - Michael Johnson *Jeff Bennet - Duke *Candi Milo - Francine Wiggle's World and Richard Scarry People *'Paul Paddick''' - Life Saver *'Mic Conway' - Postman *P'aul Paddick' - Automobile Salesman *Jeff Bennet - Pa Pig *Leanne Halloran - Sally Pig *Cameron Lewis - Harry Pig *Luigi De Luca - Gelati Vendor *Luke Field - Ice Cream Boy *'Mic Conway' - Sergeant Murphy *Candi Milo - Frieda *Wyatt Cenac - Bananas Gorilla *'Paul Paddick' - Rose Robber *Leanne Halloran - Policewoman (Officer Beaples) *Holly Bishop (McGlinchy) - Ballerina *Cameron Lewis - Male Dancer *Roger Lemke - Alfonso Tiramisu (Tenor and Pirate) *Jeff Bennet - Firefighter Pig *'Paul Paddick' - Pirate Cat *Candi Milo - Ma Pig ''Waggetes *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Lachlan McCarthy Pirates *Sarah Bowden *Elyssa Dawson *Michelle Drady *Jessica Halloran *Reem Hanewell *Craig Henderson *Rhianna Kitching *Kristen Knox *Cie Jai Legget *Cameron Lewis *Allissa Russo *Blake Bowden - Young Boy Pirate Mariachi Family *Fernando Moguel *Fernando Moguel Jr. *Julio Moguel *Clare Field Young Wiggles *Lachlan McCarthy - Young Greg *Justin Woodhouse - Young Anthony *Daniel Luck - Young Murray *Eddy Jong - Young Jeff Dancing Magicians *Leanne Halloran *Donna Halloran *Edward Rooke Puppet Characters *Yellow Fishette *Pink Fishette *Joey the Crab *Yellow Catfish Brother *Green Catfish Brother *Jacques the Shark *Tom the Purple Trout *Iggy *Ziggy *Frank (The Very Rare Dancing Green Mexican Iguana) *Baby Dorothy All Proformed by the puppeters which are: *Gavin Sainsbury *Edward Rooke *Sheryl Talmage *Melissa King *David Anthony *Matthew McCoy Madame LaVache made an appearence of The Wiggles Movie Locations (In Appearance Order) #Wally's House #Mrs Bingles School #Magic Club #School Stage #Countryside #Henry's House #Wag's Home #Automobile Shop #Drug Store #Fruit Stand #Dance Academy #Grocery Store #Brrrrrrrrrr Street #SS Feathersword Dock #Captain Feathersword.s Ship #Wigglehouse #Town Hall #Magic Club Stage #Circus Tent Soundtrack *''main article: The Wiggles Movie soundtrack "The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" is an Enhanced CD of which, according to the Sydney Morning Herald news article, "the 24th track includes a special interactive component, which can be played on most home computers." The feature, called Wiggles Interactive, includes video clips of the Wiggles and Captain Feathersword talking to the viewer about the movie. The clips have them talking with the "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" set as background. Also included is the video clip of a girl in Wiggly clothes painting and revealing the new Wiggles logo, and a movie trailer with the "Romp Bomp a Stomp" song. Quotes ''Wiggle House Doors *'Murray': Come on, guys. Check your rooms. Dorothy might be in there. *(The Wiggles go to their respective bedrooms, closing the door behind them.)'' *'Jeff': (comes out wearing a red shirt) Nope. No Dorothy. *'Greg': (comes out wearing a blue shirt) Nope. Not in there. *'Anthony': (comes out wearing a purple shirt) No sign of the birthday girl. *''(Murray comes out wearing a yellow shirt and shrugs. Then he looks down.)'' *'Murray': AH! (jumps and rushes back to the room) *'Anthony': AH! (jumps and rushes back to the room) *'Greg': AH! (jumps and rushes back to the room) *'Jeff': AH! (jumps and rushes back to the room) *''(The Wiggles each come out of a different room but have the right shirts on.)'' *'Anthony': It's time for an apple. Fire it up! ''Brrrrrr Street (The Wiggles see a sign that reads "Brrrrrr Street") *'Anthony': Look! "Brrrrrr Street". I wonder why they called it "Brrrrrr Street"? *'Greg, Jeff and Murray': Brrrrrr! Don't know. *(The Wiggles enter "Brrrrrr Street" and it's snowing. They try to go through, but the wind blows them off back in front of the Big Red Car)'' *'Anthony': (rubbing his arms) So that's why they called it "Brrrrrr Street". *'Greg:' (rubbing his arms) But, I don't think this is the way. I think better head back to Wigglehouse. At least we know how to get there. *'Jeff:' (brain freezing) I'm getting worried We won't find Dorothy. In time for tonight's suprise party. *'Anthony:' Me, too! *'Murray:' (rubbing his arms) Me, three! *'Greg:' Me, four! But I think we better head back to Wigglehouse. Who knows Dorothy might I had gone there. *'Jeff:' And there's warm there. *'Murray:' We need for you to look out for Dorothy. OK??? ''Wake Up, Jeff! Scene *'Greg: I guess we better wake Jeff up. When I count to three let's all say "Wake up, Jeff!" and hopely that will wake him up. He will jump up and down doing lots of sorts of silly things. It will be really, really funny. So When I count to three, let's say "Wake up, Jeff!". (starts counting with Murray and Anthony) ''One, two, three. *'Mrs. Bingle, Mr. Mufflin, Mrs Bingle's and Mr. Mufflin's class, Greg, Murray, Anthony and Dorothy: 'Wake up, Jeff! *(Jeff wakes up and flaps like a bird, Everyone laughs and stops.)'' Gallery 20thCenturyFoxlogo.jpg|20th Century Fox logo The Wiggles Movie Logo.jpg|The Wiggles Movie title card HeyThereWally.jpg|Wally riding his bike Mrs.Bingle.jpg|Jeff and Mrs. Bingle CeciltheMagicClubPresident.jpg|Cecil JimbotheJuggler.jpg|Jimbo holding posters RolandtheRemarkable.jpg|Roland the Remarkable TheChase-WallyandDorothy.jpg|Wally and Dorothy QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" LifeSaver.jpg|Life Saver RockinandRollinSea.jpg|The Wiggles swimming underwater HenrytheOctopus-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry the Octopus BoomBoom2.jpg Mrs.BinglesTheme.jpg Postman.jpg|The postman WagstheDog-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags the Dog TheWagettes.jpg|The Wagettes sleeping TapWags.jpg RoseRobber.jpg|The Rose Robber OfficerBeaples.jpg|Officer Beaples Ballerina,Ballerina.jpg Iggy,ZiggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank BrrrrrrStreet.jpg|Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.jpg|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesCold.jpg|The Wiggles feeling cold OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.png|Captain Feathersword and his pirates doing a pirate dance YoungBoyPirate.png|Pirate boy TheWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in the wrong shirts BabyDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Baby Dorothy TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Little Wiggles Wally'sDreamMusic.jpg|Wally and the dancing magicians Greg-Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|Greg singing Let's Have a Party Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|Dorothy in Let's Have a Party WigglyMedley-WigglesFireworkLogo.jpg|Wiggles logo in firework form Picture Slideshow The Wiggles Movie 0001.jpg The Wiggles Movie 0002.jpg The Wiggles Movie 0005.jpg The Wiggles Movie 0003.jpg The Wiggles Movie 0006.jpg Romp Bomp A Stomp.jpg Tap Wags.jpg Wally.jpg BoomBoom.jpg Trivia *The tempo for some of the songs such as "Hey There Wally" seems slightly faster in the movie presentation than in the soundtrack. *During the song "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear", Murray is playing his starry electric guitar but the music presented features an acoustic guitar. *When Captain Feathersword is talking to Wally, one of the pirates in the background is mouthing Captain Feathersword's words. *Greg sings "Hey There Wally" and "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" although he does not appear in the songs. *Wags now has the letter "W" on his chest. *Wigglemix is a extra song that was only shown on the soundtrack. *"Nya Nya Nya" is presented as an instrumental song. It is based on a traditional playground song in Ireland called Don't tell my Ma. *"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" now has an accordion for the intro and the rest of the song as well. *"Romp Bomp A Stomp" does not have Dorothy making comments throughout the song like she did in the Wake Up Jeff version. *The theatrical release opens with Wally riding his bicycle. Afterwards, The Wiggles thought it would be better if they appeared in the first scene, so the Australia video release includes a bonus introduction video to get the audience ready for the movie. The US version does something similar. *This Is The First Time That The Wiggles Are Wearing The Wrong Shirts The Second Time Was And Episode Of Season 2 And The Third Time Was An Online Story Called Wags Mixes Some Colors But That One Had Sam Previews Australian Opening Previews VHS *Australia 20th Century Fox Warning Screen *Copy Projeted *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo *Ferngully 2 The Magical Rescue Trailer *Welcome To The Movies and Fox Night At The Movies (Taken from Home Alone 1990 AUS VHS) *Anastasia Trailer *PC Rom Anastasia *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Trailer *Rated G *Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff *20th Century Fox Logo *THX Logo *The Wiggles Movie Logo Australian Closing Previews VHS''' *The Wiggles Movie Credits *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo Category:Wiggles videos Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox